Catch Me
by hhiiggiirrll
Summary: Twins Scott and Sammy McCall have been bitten by the Alpha werewolf. Their best friends Dakota Turner and Stiles Stilinski are trying to help them through their emotional and physical changes. In the middle of it all, love is brewing. DerekxOC StilesxOC
1. Catch Me Info

Name: Samantha McCall

Nickname(s): Sam, Sammy

Age: 16

Info: She and her twin brother Scott are both on the lacrosse team. Sammy's best friend is Dakota Turner. She is also great friends with Stiles.

Crush: Derek Hale

Appearance: (Victoria Justice)

Name: Dakota Turner

Nickname(s): Kota, DT

Age: 16

Info: Grew up with Sammy, Scott, and Stiles. She's at all the lacrosse games with Allison and Lydia to cheer on Sam, Scott, Jackson, and Stiles (even though he's a benchwarmer).

Crush: Stiles Stilinski

Appearance: (Selena Gomez)

Other Characters:

Scott McCall

Stiles Stilinski

Derek Hale

Allison Argent

Lydia Martin

Jackson Whittemore

**Plot: Twins Scott and Sammy McCall have been bitten by the Alpha werewolf. Their best friends Dakota Turner and Stiles Stilinski are trying to help them through their emotional and physical changes. In the middle of it all, love is brewing. ScottxAllison, DerekxOC, StilesxOC, LydiaxJackson.**


	2. Catch Me Prologue

Sammy and Scott McCall were victims of something crazy. Everything started when they and their best friends Dakota and Stiles went into the woods to a dead body with a missing half. Not their best idea.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked. To tell the truth, I wasn't exactly sure of this either. "I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow."

"Yes, Scott, we are doing this." Dakota replied at him like he was an idiot. "If we find the rest of this body, it could be totally epic."

With Stiles leading us with his flashlight on, the four of us made our way into the woods, ignoring the fact that we were putting ourselves in danger.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked.

"Huh. I didn't even think about that." Stiles said.

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about."

I laughed, bitterly. "It's nice to know that you planned this out with lots of thought put into it." I said sarcastically.

We all started to climb the small hill before us.

"What's that?" Dakota whispered. We spotted many flashlights being held by people walking around the woods, probably the police. We all ducked down low so they would spot us.

"Wait, come on!" Stiles got up and started to run towards the lights.

"Stiles!" Dakota yelled for him.

I got up in frustration and started to run after him. "That idiot."

"Sammy!" I heard Scott call for me. I heard footsteps behind me and guessed that Dakota and my brother were running after me. I called Stiles' name a second time. He turned around and stopped running. A dog/ wolf looking thing jumped on him. He let out a scream.

Scott and Dakota stopped running when they caught up to me. Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles' father, appeared.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked, sheepishly.

"Are you, uh, listing to all of my phone calls?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, referring to the calls he gets from the police department.

"No." Stiles lied. "Not the boring ones."

"So, where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who? Scott?" He asked. "Scott's at home." He lied once again. "He said he wanted to get a goodnight sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me… in the woods. Alone."

His dad wasn't buying it. He pointed his flashlight close to where we were standing. "Scott, are you out there? Scott?"

His light shined on Dakota. Sheriff squinted his eyes. "Dakota Turner is that you?"

She looked down in defeat and walk over to stand by Stiles.

He looked at Stiles and grabbed him by his jacket and dragged him away from the area. "Well young man and young lady, I am going to walk you back to your car and we are going to have a talk about something called invasion of privacy."

When they left, I sighed in relief and looked at Scott. "We should get going."

He nodded and we both started to walk so we could get out of the woods. We kept hearing eerie noises so I linked arms with my brother in fear. We both stopped when we saw something weird hiding behind a tree. Scott pulled his inhaler and right when it was about to come in contact with his mouth, a billion gazillion animals start flying out from behind trees. The animals knock us down, throwing my glasses off of me and Scott's inhaler out of his hand.

When all the animals are gone, the two of us take out our phones for light and start to search for out lost items. I hear Scott scream behind me. I quickly turn around and see him holding his phone to the upper half of a woman's body.

"Oh my god!" I scream. "That is so freaky!" I start to run another way but I accidently bump into Scott and we both roll down the hill we previously climbed. After getting ourselves together, we jump over the stem of a chopped down tree.

"Grrr!" That sound definitely did not come from Scott. The two of us turned and saw something that most people don't see. It looked like a gorilla/dog/wolf creature and had read glowing eyes. Next thing I knew. I felt a sharp pain in my abs.

I grabbed Scott by the arm and we started to run. We stopped when we got to the road. He panted hard. "Did it get you?" he asked.

"I was bitten in my abs." I replied, also out of breath.

"It got me in my lower side." He stated. Scott lifted his shirt and sweater to show me his scar on his torso.

"Damn it! It hurts like crazy!"

After that night, weird stuff started happening to Scott and I. We could hear things from a very far distance, our scars healed within a day, cats started to hate us, we had extreme talents in lacrosse (we both made first line), we had incredible speed, etc. My eyesight even got do well that I could ditch the glasses and I had 20/20 vision.

For a couple of days, we weren't sure what was going on until our friends did a bit of research on an interesting topic; lycanthropy. Y' know, werewolves and shape shifters?

It's weird and we didn't believe until I actually phased a bit during our first lacrosse game. Luckily, it was just my face covered by a helmet so none of my teammates could see. So far, no one knows that Scott and I are werewolves except Stiles, Dakota and Derek Hale, another werewolf who's family died in a fire about ten years ago. We plan to keep it that way.


	3. Catch Me 1

**Chapter One**

**Sammy**

With both of my hands place on my lacrosse stick; I dashed across the field, dodging every guy who approached me. On the clock was ten seconds. About 8 feet away from the goal, I came to stop. I tightened my grip on the stick and used it to throw the ball into the goal. All around me, the crowd went wild and the opposing team groaned.

"Great job, Sammy!" Scott said, walking up to me.

"Thanks!" I replied. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him into a hug.

"Are you coming to the party?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm going with Allison." He grinned from ear to ear.

I hit him, playfully as we approached Stiles and Dakota. "Don't rub it in!" I turned my attention to Stiles. "Can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure, Sam." He replied but Dakota cut in.

"Wait! You guys aren't going to the party?" Stiles and I shook our heads. "You have to!"I nodded my head much to her pleasure. Dakota beamed. "Ugh!" She looked at Stiles with pleading eyes. "If you come then I'll dance with you. Pretty please?"

Being Stiles, he gave in immediately. "Okay."

"Well I have to change so let's meet at the party okay." I said to my three friends. They all nodded.

**Dakota**

**The Party**

I was dancing with Sammy. She's not allowed to have boys near her because ever since her transformation, she has lost the glasses, and looks very beautiful. Now, lots of guys, including taken ones, hav been hitting on her and she doesn't like guys like that so she gets kinda mad. So mad that she phases a bit. Last time that happened, her eyes turned a different color and she grew claws so we had to get her out of their.

"I'm so glad that you made me come." Sammy said with a sigh of relief.

"You needed it. You've got a lot on your shoulders these days." i tried to talk over the loud music. I looked over her shoulder and spotted a head of red hair. Lydia Martin with beer in her hands, of course. oh no! She's coming over hear.

"Hey Sammy!" She slurred as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sammy turned around and smiled. "Hey Lydia. hows it going?"

"Oh its great... except for the fact that you stole everything from me!"

Sam's smile left her face and a frown appeared. "What do you mean?"

"I mean. I was the coolest and most popular girl in school and then some nerd shows up and somehow becomes good at a sport and she suddenly takes all my popularity. And I thought we were friends."

"Lydia." I cut in. "Just get out of here."

She didn't listen. She kept yelling at Sammy. By now, the music was off and everyone was circled around the three of us.

Sammy growled. Before she lost control, Stiles stepped in, too. "This isn't cool Lydia."

"Oh shut up, you nerd." Lydia yelled. That's when she crossed the line. You see, i'm a bit protective of Stiles.

I grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him behind him. "Get over yourself, Lydia! You are-"

She was crying. Man, what alcohol can do to people. "C'mon Lydia. Get up. You're going home." Sammy said. Stiles and Sam took her home early that night. Only one question came into my mind. Where the hell is Scott?

**Sammy**

_I couldn't possibly tell you how many ups and downs that I had today. On the upside, I made the winning goal at our lacrosse game. On the downside, Lydia trashed me at a party today but to be fair, she was drunk. Stiles and Dakota were involved and defended me. Everyone was watching us. Stiles was nice enough to take her home early before Dakota hurt her badly. To conclude what happened today, Scott and Allison were totally MIA during the party._

Ever since I became a werewolf, I've been writing in this journal that I titled, _Diary of A Werewolf_. I didn't write so much today because I'm still kinda shaken from what Lydia said to me and tired from that epic lacrosse game.

"What is that?" I heard a cold voice behind me.

"Derek," I started. "One day, you are going to mindlessly barge into someone elses house and they are going to call 911 on you."

"You are incredibly reckless, you know." He said.

What? "I'm confuused."

"I saw you at that party today."

"And?"

"You almost phased."

"That's not my fault. It's Lydia's"

"She's a mere human. You're a werewolf. Do me a favor and be more careful." He is such a jerk.

"You are such a jerk." I started to walk out of the room and he followed.

"You need me, Samantha."


	4. Catch Me 2

**Chapter Two**

"What makes you think that?" I asked. I was pretty sick of Derek. He is just so bitter and negative that it just gets to me. I mean I get it with the issues with his sister and his family but I'm pretty sure he's got a heart. Derek just doesn't want to try.

Before he could give an answer, I heard pounding on the door. "Excuse me. I have to go get the door." I pushed past Derek and walked down the stairs. When I opened the door, Scott was there with a big smile planted right smack dab on his face.

I groaned. "Why are you so happy?" Derek wasn't the only one not answering me. Instead, Scott frowned at the sight of Derek Hale.

"What is he doing here?" Scott growled.

I walked away from the door and past Derek so I could get back upstairs. "Ask him."

Derek and Scott followed me upstairs and into my bedroom.

"You guys need control." Derek told us. I rolled my eyes.

"At least we're trying!" Scott exclaimed

Derek shook his head and pointed his finger at me. "If Sam told me that she was trying, I would believe but not you." He growled.

"Calm down, guys." I told them. "Derek. Scott is trying."

He shook his head, his teeth clenched. "It's the girl. Allison. Anger is what makes you shift and if we want to track down this Alpha, he has to be angry and he can't do that with her around."

There are points that I feel sorry for Derek. He's never had someone. He doesn't understand Scott and Allison. I've never had anyone either, but Scott and I have twin telepathy and I can... I can feel his love for her. You can even see it in his eyes.

I put a hand on Derek's arm to try to calm him. "It's OK, Derek. We're going to get through it."

"I hope your right." He whispered to me.

Scott rudely interrupted. "Can you guys stop having a moment? This is serious!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to keep you from early death, dipface." I growled through my teeth.

In response, Scott raised his arms in defense. I turned my attention back to Derek.

"Don't worry, Derek." I said with a reassuring smile. "I'll be on Scott patrol. How long does he have to avoid Allison?"

Derek sighed. "At least until after the full moon."

I nodded. "I'll make sure that he doesn't see her until then."

He nodded but it seemed forced. Next thing I knew, Derek was gone out the window.

**Next morning**

I didn't feel really well that morning. To make it short, I blew chunks.

After that, I brushed my teeth three times and mouthwashed five times. I threw on some clothes and got ready to leave with Stiles, who was waiting downstairs, Dakota, and Scott.

I walked downstairs and surprisingly, Scott was there already.

"Hey!" Dakota said. "Let's go."

**At School**

As usual, I daydreamed through class. All I could think about was Derek Hale. I felt some type of compassion for him. I felt bad for him because he's lost emotionally but also because I feel like I have something to give that will make it better but I don't know it was.

When I walked out of my class with Stiles, I knew what I had to do.

"Hey Stiles. Are you doing anything tonight?" I asked sweetly. If I wanted this, I was going to act as kind as possible.

"No. why?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Can we stop by and visit Derek Hale?"


End file.
